


Hoodie

by F1_rabbit



Series: Wrap Yourself in Me [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico H and Nico R's relationship as seen by a third party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoodie

 

They curl themselves around Nico, softly caressing his skin, taking in the delicate scent of his hair, stroking along the side of his face; enjoying the feeling of Nico running his fingers over them, slowly pushing his hands into their pockets.  Nico’s hands are cold and they love that they are needed, keeping his big hands warm from the cold breeze in Barcelona.

It’s quite a nice life being Nico’s hoodie, they’ve been together a while now.  They’ve shared lots of good times and the big moments, like when Nico got the news that he would be testing a formula one car, when Nico won the gp2 championship, when he got a drive at Williams and lost it again less than a year later.

They enjoy keeping Nico company, comforting him when he’s feeling down and listening to his geeky jokes (not that a hoodie can laugh, but they appreciate the fact that Nico goes out of his way to make people smile).  They even like it when Nico wears nothing but them, watching trashy movies and eating junk food.

Barcelona is the first test of the year that Force India have made it to and Nico’s having a good time at the moment.  It’ll be his second year with the team which is good, stability is good.

The race suit is on and the hoodie is hanging at the back of the garage; very considerate of Nico thinks the hoodie, so they can watch him race around the track, revel in Nico’s success, wait for him to return and slide back inside them.

Nico’s finished for the day and taking a shower, the hoodie is slumped over the chair nearby, with a nice view of Nico in the shower, when someone enters the room.  Which is not unusual, a lot of people are always wandering about the motor home, but this one doesn’t belong, he’s wearing a Mercedes shirt; it’s the other Nico, _Rosberg_ , not _our_ Nico the hoodie thinks.

Before they know what’s happening, Rosberg snatches them from the chair and stuffs them into his gym bag.  Bundled up inside Rosberg’s bag the hoodie wonders if they’ll ever see Nico, _their_ Nico, again and if Nico will miss them.

*****

Light hits the hoodie and they are finally freed from the bag.  Rosberg takes them out and presses his face into them, inhaling deeply.  The hoodie gets to revel in the sight of Rosberg naked, still damp from the shower.

Rosberg slides inside them and it’s not too bad, the hoodie thinks, he smells nice and his hair does feel lovely and fluffy against their hood.  It’s almost comical how big they feel surrounding Rosberg, their sleeves reaching the tips of his fingers, almost like holding hands.  Their hem reaches down past Rosberg’s crotch, giving them the perfect opportunity to feel his cock as it hardens and they wonder what he is thinking of to get himself so hard so quickly.

It’s weird for the hoodie to see a cock that is not Nico’s, they’ve seen it quite often and have committed to memory the details of not just his cock itself but all the noises Nico makes and the faces he pulls when he comes. 

They are curled up in bed now and the hoodie watches as Rosberg falls asleep, disappointed that they didn’t get to see any action tonight, wondering what _their_ Nico is up to now, remembering all the times that they got to watch Nico masturbate before bed, a ritual that they both enjoyed.

*****

Alone, waiting for someone to come back. Rosberg left ages ago and left them lying over the bed.

There’s the sound of people outside the room, they recognise the voice. It’s Nico! _Their_ Nico!  The relief that they feel is immense, he must have found out that Rosberg stole them away from him.

He’s getting closer, the voices are getting louder.

The door opens and in walks Nico, _their_ Nico and the hoodie is just so relieved to see him again, can’t wait to feel him inside them.

Nico sits on the bed and picks them up and puts them in his lap.  They are happy just to be close to him again, feel his warmth, watch him undress.  Once he’s naked he slips into them and lies down on the bed wearing only the hoodie, zipped up half way and pulled down low to cover his enormous cock.  They lie together for the longest time, the hoodie happy to be reunited with Nico.

*****

“What are you doing in my room?” asks Rosberg, a confused look on his face.

“You should have told me how you felt” says Nico, “you didn’t have to steal my hoodie to get me to notice you!”

“I thought maybe you’d like to see me wearing nothing but this hoodie?” Nico continues and before Rosberg can answer, he’s slowly unzipping the hoodie.  Rosberg is watching intently, as though he is mentally recording every detail in case this never happens again.  The hoodie has seen this many times before but still enjoys taking in the vast expanse of soft creamy skin, the way the light hits off all his blond hair.

By the time the hoodie is fully unzipped Rosberg is climbing onto the bed, eyes wide with desire. 

The hoodie watches as the two Nicos kiss, enjoying a whole new set of experiences.  They’ve never seen two people make love before, been trapped between their bodies as they grind together, hands stroking and grabbing at them wildly, it’s exhilarating and yet so comforting all at the same time.

Finally as both Nicos sleep the hoodie marvels at how happy _their_ Nico looks, which is nice.  Nico truly deserves someone else who makes him happy.  

**Author's Note:**

> Note: What possessed me to write something from the pov of a hoodie? I have no idea but I just had to see where it would go!  
> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
